Wojny Wakfu
by m.tarnina
Summary: Czyli logiczniejsze zakończenie OVA. Pisane tylko i wyłącznie dla wicu. Od 13 r.ż. bo darth. ETA: Skoro już mam te wariacje napisane... Kilka moich ulubionych scen z Gwiezdnych Wojen, tylko, że w Wakfu.
1. Oryginalna miniaturka

Wicher targnął gałęziami drzew, niemal strącił Adamaia na ziemię. Smok przytrzymał się pnia i krzyknął – Yugo!

Eliatrop, przykucnięty na grubym konarze, zerknął na niego przez ramię. Oczy miał przekrwione, zaczerwienione, płonące szaleńczym gniewem. Wiatr szarpał mu grzywkę.

Adamai uskoczył przed portalem, wgramolił się z powrotem na konar i zrobił kolejny unik, kiedy Yugo natarł na niego z wrzaskiem. Smok zręcznie przeskoczył z gałęzi na gałąź i stanął oko w oko z Yugo, zdyszanym, ściskającym w ręku miecz wakfu.

\- Byłeś mi bratem, Yugo! Kochałem cię! - przekrzykiwał wycie wichru, ale tamten krzyknął tylko, wybijając się do ataku.

Adamai zanurkował między gałęzie i wyfrunął spod konaru właśnie w chwili, kiedy jego przeciwnik chwytał się za rozbite czoło. Garść liści, niesiona wiatrem, przeleciała między nimi.

Uskoczył przed kolejną wściekłą szarżą na wyżej położony konar.

\- To koniec, Yugo! Zdobyłem wyższy punkt!

Grymas wściekłości na chwilę ustąpił miejsca bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu – Co?

Adamai wywinął salto w tył, w locie wystrzeliwując ładunek stazy, a potem, nie odwracając się, pomknął w las.

* * *

Wiatr szarpnął jej peleryną, kiedy przyklękła u boku rannego.

\- Prędko! - sługa skinął głową i zapuścił się w głąb torby, podczas gdy ona powiodła dłonią po policzku Yugo, mokrym od deszczu. Przekrwione oczy spojrzały na nią błagalnie, boleśnie.

\- Ćśś… Nie próbuj mówić. Oszczędzaj siły.

\- A… - jęknął ranny. - Amalia…

\- Obawiam się, że zabiłeś ją w gniewie – rzekła pani Echo

\- Nieeee…

Sługa wynurzył się z torby, wlokąc za sobą zbroję Foggernauta.

* * *

* Dziesięć lat później *

Dziewczyna syknęła, sfrustrowana. Zdmuchnęła z oka rudą grzywkę, ręce oparła na biodrach i oświadczyła – Próbujemy jeszcze raz, ale się postaraj.

Odchrząknęła. - Pomóż mi, Goultardzie – wyrecytowała z emfazą. - Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją. Masz?

Mały, żółty ptaszek, przycupnięty na stercie nieheblowanych desek, przewrócił oczkami.

\- Uh, no to ja już naprawdę nie wiem!

Za jej plecami szczęknęła stal. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, na jej okrągłą buzię wypłynął uśmiech godny najemnego pogromcy potworów. Innym słowem, paskudny.

\- No wreszcie. Leć – poleciła ptaszkowi, sięgając do zawieszonej na plecach pochwy. Miecz, którym bez wysiłku zakręciła młyńca, był niemal równie długi, jak ona była wysoka.

Ptaszek smyrgnął w ciemną alejkę pomiędzy domami.

\- Elely! Jesteś aresztowana z ramienia Imperium!

Odwróciła się, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. - Cały dzień na to czekałam!

* * *

\- Tylko pasażerowie. Ja, chłopiec, tofu. I żadnych pytań!

Enutrof zaśmiał się w duchu. Iop mógł sobie myśleć (ha!) że jest taki groźny, skoro poszatkował paru pijaczków, ale Ruel wyczuwał desperatów na kilometr. Zapowiadał się złoty interes.

\- Tysiąc sto trzydzieści osiem guldenów – rzucił od niechcenia.

\- Za tyle kupimy własny statek! - zawołał młody cra.

\- A ty staniesz za sterem, tak?

Trzosik brzęknął o deski stołu, roniąc kilka monet.

\- Zaliczka – wyjaśnił iop spokojnie. - Resztę dostaniesz w Boncie.

Ruel przygryzł monetę, na wszelki wypadek nie pierwszą, ale trzecią z brzegu. Uczciwe złoto. Nieźle.

\- Chyba kogoś zaintrygowało twoje rękodzieło.

Iop zerknął w stronę baru, gdzie dwaj żołnierze Imperium wypytywali karczmarza. Skinął na chłopca i ulotnili się dyskretnie, pozostawiając Ruel z trzosem w ręku, radością w sercu i miną pokerzysty.

Imperialni minęli jego stolik bez słowa.


	2. Wakfu kontratakuje

Plątanina gałęzi, poobwieszana festonami oślizłego, burego mchu - nie mchu, to ostatnie miejsce, w jakim Elely spodziewałaby się znaleźć smoka.

\- Może masz… rację – mruknęła, przeciskając się pod wygiętym w łuk korzeniem, nad którym Az przefrunął. Siedział teraz na gałązce po drugiej stronie i przyglądał jej się pytająco.

\- Może faktycznie Goultard mnie nabrał… Ii! - Obcas buta ześliznął się po mokrej korze i Elely padła z chlupotem w błoto. Wypluła go trochę, wstając.

\- Uch, cudnie.

Zgarnęła trochę błota z tuniki, zanim machnęła ręką i siadła na najbliższym pniaku. Otrząsnęła torbę z mułu, zanim ją otworzyła.

\- Chodź, równie dobrze możemy coś zjeść.

Tofu przycupnął jej na ramieniu, na ostatniej plamce tuniki, która zachowała jeszcze biały kolor. Elely otrzepała ręce z błota, wyjęła bułeczkę i ułamała kawałek dla Aza, który zaświstał, ale chleb zaatakował.

\- Smoki są duże, nie? - spytała filozoficznie - Pewnie by się i tak nie zmieścił w tych krzakach.

Tofu zaświergotał, a ona pogładziła go po łebku.

\- No, mnie też tu nieswojo.

Ugryzła bułeczkę, przełknęła i dodała z namysłem - Jakby ktoś się gapił.

Jednym płynnym ruchem Elely przyłożyła miecz do gardła dziwnego stworowi, który stał za nią. Kaptur spadł mu z głowy, ukazując lśniąco biały pysk, sterczące uszy i patykopodobne różki. Wzrostem sięgało jej mniej więcej do pasa.

\- Broń swoją odłóż, nie chcę krzywdy twojej! - pisnęło stworzenie, a Az zawtórował mu niskim gwizdem. Elely opuściła miecz.

\- Coś ty za jeden?

Biały cudak przechylił głowę, mierząc iopkę wzrokiem - Smoka szukasz?

\- Nie uczyli cię, że nieładnie podsłuchiwać? - Bagno wydało nieprzyjemny bulgot, a Elely poniewczasie stwierdziła, że upuściła torbę w błoto. Niech to. Wszystkie jej zapasy były w tej torbie.

\- Pewnie i tak go tu nie ma – mruknęła – Nie w tej dziurze.

\- Taka pewna jesteś, hmm? Po pozorach sądzisz.

\- Po czym mam sądzić? Telepatką nie jestem. A teraz muszę już iść, chyba, że wiesz, gdzie znaleźć Adamaia.

\- Adamaia, powiadasz? Wiem może, może nie wiem.

Elely uniosła brwi, ale gest, którym Goultard potrafił spacyfikować całą tawernę pełną rozpijaczonych wilków morskich, najwyraźniej nie działał na łuskowate dziwadła o oryginalnym podejściu do gramatyki.

\- Zaprowadzisz mnie?

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Prowadzić – chwycił Elely za śliską od błota rękę, zaskakująco pewnie, i pociągnął.

\- Tak, tak! Adamai blisko i daleko! Mistrz i nie mistrz! Czemu go szukasz?

\- Mistrz… Goultard… kazał… Ej! - zaprotestowała, kiedy przewodnik stanął nagle, a ona straciła równowagę i wylądowała w błocie.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Goultard? Mistrz iopów?

\- Ten sam. Słuchaj, ja nie wiem, co masz do Goultarda-

\- Czego on może chcieć od smoka, hmm? - Jasne spojrzenie przewiercało ją na wylot. Z godnością zgarnęła porcję mułu z tuniki.

\- Chce obalić Imperium. To chyba ważne? - syknęła złośliwie, ale biały karzełek założył ręce na piersi i spuścił głowę.

\- Potrzebny mu do tego smok?

\- Jednak potrafisz gadać normalnie! Słuchaj, Goultard mi tego nie tłumaczył, tylko przysłał-

\- Nie.

Elely zamrugała – Co?

\- Nie. Goultard nie rozumie, o co prosi.

Coś kliknęło w głowie Elely – To... ty jesteś Adamai?

Wzruszył ramionami – Jestem, byłem, co to ma za znaczenie. Wyprowadzę cię z bagniska, dziewczyno. Wracaj do domu.

\- Nie.

Adamai uniósł brwi – Nie?

\- Nie. Przyszłam po ciebie i sama nie wrócę.

\- He, he. No, to mamy impas, moja panno.

* * *

Elena kolanem przycisnęła mapę do desek pokładu, a drugą krawędź przytrzymała ręką.

\- Emelka – mruknęła. Flopin, klęczący obok niej, przechylił głowę.

\- Kto to jest Emelka?

\- Nie kto, tylko gdzie – parsknął Ruel od steru. - Nie uczyli cię geografii?

Młody cra przewrócił oczami, a Ruel dodał – Tam mieszka Alibert, mój stary kumpel. Pomoże nam, na pewno, i grosza nie weźmie – łysnął złotym zębem, a Elena i Flopin wymienili znużone spojrzenia.

\- No, ze wszystkich miejsc, gdzie moglibyśmy załatać tę balię, Emelka jest najbliżej – zawyrokowała piratka. Puszczając mimo uszu okrzyki Ruela („Balię? To maleństwo okrążyło archipelag w sześć tygodni!"), Elena zwinęła mapę i wstała.

\- Kurs na Emelkę!

* * *

Ściemniało się już, kiedy przybili do nabrzeża, pustego i oświetlonego tylko jedną, mdłą latarenką.

\- To gdzie jest twój kumpel, co? - spytał Flopin, wyskakując na pomost.

\- O, on tu teraz rządzi – machnął ręką Ruel. - Na pewno już ktoś do nas idzie, ale on przecież nie będzie wybiegał na spotkanie pierwszego lepszego statku.

\- Masz tupet – odezwał się z ciemności potężny bas.

\- Hę?

Wszyscy troje zmrużyli oczy, oślepieni blaskiem nagle odsłoniętych lamp.

\- Żeby się tu zjawiać po tym, co wykręciłeś-

\- Eej! Umowa to umowa, nie? Nie moja wina, że nie uwierzyłeś w tamtą skrytkę, erm-

Flopin i Elena odzyskali wzrok na tyle, żeby zobaczyć zwalistą sylwetkę, zbliżającą się do Ruela. Szerokie barki, nastroszone wąsiska, łapa jak bochen chleba zamierzająca się… żeby klepnąć enutrofa po plecach.

\- Co słychać, stary piracie? Dobrze cię widzieć!

\- Stara bida, he, he – stęknął Ruel, ledwo widoczny w objęciach przyjaciela.

\- Chyba faktycznie się przyjaźnią – westchnęła Elena.

\- Chyba tak.

Flopin nawet nie zauważył, że trzyma dziewczynę za rękę.

* * *

Elely, zdyszana, oparła dłoń o konar, instynktownie wymijając pełznącego po korze robaczka. Uniosła głowę, kiedy wyczuła drgnięcie w drewnie, znak, że coś ciężkiego przygięło gałąź.

\- Dobrze – mistrz Adamai wypuścił z rąk Aza, który natychmiast pofrunął za robaczkiem. Elely wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Ej! - zawołała, uchylając się przed zgrabnie rzuconą szyszką - Za co?

\- Zbyt pewna siebie jesteś. Stała czujność.

\- Mów normalnie, dobrze? - iopka wyciągnęła ręce nad głowę, aż trzasnęły stawy.

\- Jak chcesz, mała – wzruszył ramionami Adamai. Poprawił snop siana, który nosił na głowie i uparcie nazywał kapeluszem.

\- Widzisz tę dziurę, tam? Wleźć tam… a, tfu. Musisz tam zejść.

Elely uniosła brwi. Dziura, mały wylot jaskini w skalnej ścianie (chyba jedynej, co się tu ostała), była ledwo widoczna zza zasłony gałęzi.

\- Po co?

\- Mądrości nabrać.

-Przewróciła oczami – Wiesz, nauczyłabym się więcej, gdybyś wprost odpowiadał na pytania. Przynajmniej czasami.

\- Może, może nie. Broń zostaw.

Elely zawahała się przez chwilę, ale odpięła pas z mieczem i złożyła go starannie na konarze, na którym siedział Adamai.

\- Pilnuj – przykazała półżartem, po czym, schylona, weszła do groty.

Było tam, oczywiście, ciemno, a przy tym zadziwiająco sucho. Pachniało molami, zatęchły, ohydnie słodkawy zapach kręcący w nosie. Pod butem Elely coś zachrzęściło, jakby deptała po zeschniętych robakach.

\- Yyy…

Kichnęła, wypluwając suchy kurz. - Błe. Halo? Jest tu kto? Jakaś mądrość dla Elely?

Objęła się ramionami – Zanim zamarznę?

Czułe ucho iopki wyłowiło echo metalicznego zgrzytu. Broń zostaw. Jasne. Genialny pomysł. Przecież nie spotkam tutaj-

Ciężkie, dudniące kroki foggernauty. Elely cofnęła się na ścianę i osunęła po niej w dół. Kroki były coraz głośniejsze, łup, łup, łup…

Już widziała fioletowe lśnienie stazy pod wieńczącą zbroję kopułą. Jeszcze chwilę…

Elely z całej siły cisnęła kamieniem w fioletową „głowę". Brzęk szkła, syk gazu, ale rozbity foggernauta nie przestał świecić. Zerwała się na nogi.

\- Halo?

Nosek jej buta trącił metal. Między szklanymi drzazgami zobaczyła twarz, okrągłą, bladą twarz o lekko zadartym nosie i niewidzących, brązowych oczach.

Przykucnęła i zamknęła je.

\- To iluzja – powiedziała głośno. - Iluzja. Ale była dobra, nie połapałam się do końca.

\- Nie tego miałaś się nauczyć – westchnął znajomy głos koło jej ucha.

\- A czego? Nie jestem foggernautką!

\- Takaś pewna?

Resztki iluzorycznej groty rozpłynęły się, odsłaniając poirytowanego Adamaia.

\- Jasne. Widzisz metal?

\- Foggernauta nie metalem stoi!

\- Ojej, znowu zaczynasz.

Smok zastukał w gałąź patykiem.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Kiedy raz na ciemną ścieżkę wkroczysz, na zawsze losem twoim zawładnie! Stała czujność!

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Nie wrzeszcz tak – Elely pojednawczym gestem uniosła ręce. - Będę uważała.

* * *

\- Tak, Imperium stale wisi mi nad głową. Ale teraz zawarłem z nimi korzystny układ.

Alibert z szarmanckim ukłonem otworzył przed nimi drzwi.

\- Flopin i Elena – rozległ się przytłumiony przez zbroję głos. - Uczynicie mi zaszczyt, jeśli się przyłączycie.

Foggernauta wstał, chwycił w powietrzu bełt z kuszy Flopina i skruszył go z chrzęstem w metalowej pięści. Młody cra nie mógł oderwać wzroku od strumienia lśniącego pyłu, który posypał się na stół.

\- Przypłynęli przed wami – mruknął Alibert. - Nie miałem wyboru.

Elena przewróciła oczami.

* * *

\- Nie taka była umowa! - jęknął Alibert, załamując ręce. - Mieli tu czekać, aż-

\- Zmieniam umowę – powiedział foggernauta głuchym głosem. - Módl się, żebym jej bardziej nie zmienił.

\- Co się dzieje? - syknęła Elena. Alibert, pobladły, wpatrywał się w drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie żołnierze Imperium przytrzymywali chwiejącego się na nogach Flopina, podczas gdy hrabia Harcourt chodził wokół niego, pomrukując pod nosem.

\- Właśnie, kumplu – dorzucił Ruel. - Chcesz się czymś z nami podzielić?

\- Wysyłają – Alibert przełknął ślinę – waszego przyjaciela do Anathara.

\- Co?!

Karczmarz przytrzymał Elenę za ramiona – Nic nie poradzisz!

Dziewczyna kopnęła go w kolano i wyrwała się, ale wpadła na stojących szeregiem żołnierzy w zbrojach.

\- Flopin!

Harecourt odsunął się od młodego cra i skinął głową.

\- Przeżyje zamrożenie.

\- Flopin! - krzyknęła Elena, wyrywając się żołnierzom. – Flopin! Kocham cię!

Cra podniósł głowę. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu błysnęło zielone oko.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się do niej, i ten właśnie miły, pocieszający uśmiech stężał pod warstwą błękitnego lodu.

\- Gotowe, mój panie – powiedział Harecourt z ukłonem. Przez łzy Elena widziała, jak zwalisty foggernauta wymaszerowuje z pokoju.

* * *

Blade promienie księżyca tylko podkreślały mrok, wydobywając z niego kontury domów. Elely wytężała słuch, aż bolało. Cisza dzwoniła jej w uszach. Mokre dłonie zaciskała na rękojeści miecza.

Szczęk metalu. Elely zawirowała, odbiła ostrze, stanęła twarzą w kopułę z polśniewającym upiornie metalowym monstrum.

W ręku foggernauty błysnął srebrem katowski miecz. Elely zanurkowała pod ostrzem, w biegu uderzyła o pancerz, aż zadzwonił, ale ona popędziła dalej, na schodki, prowadzące na dach domu.

Przeciwnik, zgrzytając i tupiąc jak stado gobbali, ruszył za nią. Elely wybiegła na płaski dach, pod stopami zaszeleściły jej suszące się tam zioła, zapachniało miętą. Schody zatrzeszczały pod ciężkimi krokami.

Elely stała w pogotowiu, ściskając miecz, mrużąc oczy w świetle księżyca, nagle przeraźliwie jasnym.

Jej przeciwnik wynurzył się wreszcie zza krawędzi dachu, czarna sylweta na tle białej tarczy księżyca. Wzniósł miecz.

Elely uskoczyła, zawirowała, cięła po nadgarstku, ale tamten obrócił się tylko. Jego miecz ze świstem przeciął powietrze. Foggernauta nie był w stanie nadążyć za iopką. Iopka tańczyła wokół foggernauty, robiąc mu tyle szkody, co natrętna mucha.

Suche łodygi szeleściły jej pod nogami.

Elely uchyliła się przed ciosem, potknęła o badyle i padła na wznak, ale przetoczyła się i miecz szczęknął o kamienną podłogę. Skoczyła na nogi. Wzniosła ostrze do ciosu.

\- Adamai dobrze cię wyszkolił – Elely drgnęła, spojrzała na kopułę foggernauty, wypełnioną kłębami fioletowej mgły, lśniącej iskierkami w blasku księżyca.

\- Dzięki – bąknęła.

\- Ale wiele ci jeszcze brakuje – w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła przed jego mieczem i wylądowała na parapecie.

\- Dołącz do mnie – odezwał się bas zza fioletowego oparu. - Dokończę twojego szkolenia, staniesz się potężna jak żaden z iopów!

Parsknęła śmiechem i omal nie spadła z dachu – To ma mnie przekonać?

\- Obalimy panią Echo! U mego boku będziesz władać Wyspami!

\- I co jeszcze? Harem seksownych sarcierów i ryż na mleku dla wszystkich?

Przygryzła wargę, żeby powstrzymać śmiech – Skąd ty się urwałeś?

Foggernauta zrobił ciężki, dudniący krok w jej stronę. Uniosła miecz.

\- Adamai nie powiedział ci, co spotkało twojego ojca.

Zimny dreszcz przeszył Elely – Powiedział. Powiedział, że go zabiłeś.

\- Nie, Elely – Blask księżyca zatańczył na szkle kopulastego hełmu.

\- To Adamai zabił twojego ojca.

\- Nie wierzę ci, wiesz?

\- Zbadaj swoje uczucia, a przekonasz się, że to prawda.

Elely zmrużyła oczy. Jeśli się teraz wybiję, pomyślała. Jedyna szansa.

\- Dołącz do mnie, Elely!

\- Goń się w szmaty – mruknęła i wyskoczyła w górę. Zgrabnym saltem przesadziła foggernautę, wylądowała w ziołach i zerwała się do biegu, zanim się odwrócił.


End file.
